


Celestial Brilliance

by NemesisNyx



Series: Maelstrom [8]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 07:14:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17678891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NemesisNyx/pseuds/NemesisNyx
Summary: StingLu. Read Chapter 9 in Maelstrom for the background of this story. (but, only if you want to :))





	Celestial Brilliance

Sting knew it was more than creepy to constantly study Yukino, Sabertooth’s newest wizard. She was a Celestial Mage, she had white blonde hair and dark brown eyes, she was kind. She remined him so much of Lucy. But Yukino wasn’t Lucy. The hair was wrong, the eyes were wrong, the spirits were wrong, the scent was wrong.

 

Lucy’s hair was the color of spun gold; Yukino’s hair was ghost white. Lucy’s eyes were deep chocolate brown; Yukino’s was black brown. Lucy had Cancer; Yukino did not. Lucy smelled like lightning in a whiskey bottle. Yukino smelled like lightning in a gin bottle.

 

Yukino was similar to Lucy but she wasn’t Lucy. Maybe that was why Sting couldn’t like Yukino.

 

#

 

Sting hadn’t been paying attention to the fights that had nothing to do with Fairy Tail’s Dragon Slayers, specifically Natsu Dragneel. He paid cursory attention to his fellow team members’ fights but not much.

 

He was honestly wondering what to have for lunch when Lucy took the field.

 

“Flare Corona of Team Raven Tail verses Lucy Heartfilia of Team Fairy Tail A!” The announcer yelled.

 

Again, Sting paid scant attention until he saw that Lucy was also a Celestial Mage.

 

_Huh, another blonde Lucy that’s a Celestial Mage. Can’t be **My** Lucy though, my Lucy would be in her mid-twenties by now and this chick looks younger than me._ Sting went back to eating.

 

But then he smelled something he hadn’t smelled in seven years. Lightning in a whiskey bottle. Only one female in all of Earthland had that scent. _Lucy!_

 

Sting paid real attention to the fight then. But Lucy lost. He felt bitter disappointment.

 

His Lucy had lost. She had proven weak.


End file.
